Fix You
by DarthCassie
Summary: When Bella finally allows her self to love again after Edward's departure she is forced to make a decision. Will she revert back and continue her relationship with Edward, or will she attempt to move on with her best friend Jacob Black. EXB and JXB
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it would be easy, like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying anyway? Just myself. Keeping his eyes one mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. Many emotions washed over me at once. Edward was gone. He was never coming back. And he certainly did not love me even if I loved him. My heart still ached at that thought. Maybe this would be the first step to finally move on and what better person to move on with but my best friend Jacob Black. Sure, I didn't love him the same way he loved me but I could try, I at least owed him that. I made my decision, just like Edward did when he left me. His lips came closer to mine inches away and he stopped waiting for me to bridge the gap. I couldn't wait any longer. My lips crashed into his. This kiss was different from Edward's . His lips molded to mine in a warm unfamiliar way. There were no restrictions, no holding back with Jake. My hands gripped his hair pulling him in closer, deepening this kiss. The shrill ring of the phone made both of us jump. I unwillingly let him go. Still focusing on me with his hand on my chin he picked up the phone.

"Swan residence," Jacob answered his caramel eyes still looking into mine.

Some one answered, and Jacob altered in an instant. He straightened up and his hand dropped from my face. His warm caramel eyes turned dark and cold. Alice! Damn. I forgot that Alice was outside.

"He's not here," Jacob said in a menacing voice.

There was a short reply asking for more information it seemed because he replied unwillingly, "He's planning a funeral." In a fit of rage Jacob slammed the phone back on the receiver making the bell ring.

"Filthy bloodsucker." He turned to me his face bitter and angry.

"Who did you just hang up on in my house, on my phone!" I gasped.

"Easy! He didn't ask for you!"

"He!" I gasped and my heart accelerated out of control. Could it be? "Jacob! Who was that?"

Jacob started to shake uncontrollably. He gripped a chair that was near him, it started to break under the pressure of his hand.

"Bella, get back!" Jacob spat at me as his body twitched.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's frightening voice. "It's Edward he thinks you're dead!"

"What?" I half whispered, tears already streaming down my face. I snapped my head toward Jacob. My new found comfort in Jake evaporated and filled with rage.

"What the hell Jake! How could you be so damn selfish. Why didn't you let me speak to him!" I screamed at him. I started towards him, but Alice held me back. Not like I could hurt him if I tried.

"He's going to the Volturi," Alice then said in an almost inaudible voice. "He wants to die too. We have to leave now if we want any chance of saving him. If we do this we have to go into the heart of Volturi city. Not only do you know way too much about vampires, but you also smell very good. This could not work. They could kill us all."

"It doesn't matter, we have to go now!" I yelped. Alice was already in the car waiting for me. I ran up to my room with Jacob trailing me. Don't look back, don't look back I repeated to myself in my head. I grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it then ran to the bathroom and emptied the cabinet into my bag. Passport! Damn, where the hell is my passport. I turned to go back to my room but tripped over the rug and fell into Jacob's arms.

"Get the hell off of me, Jacob Black." I struggled to get free from his constricting hands. I was still furious with him.

" Don't go." Jacob said softly. All of his anger was gone. His arms still holding mine. His eyes, damn why did I have to look in his eyes, were full of sadness.

"I don't have time to argue with you, Jacob." I said as I made my way back to my room, avoiding eye contact. I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes. I rummaged through my drawer and I could feel Jacob behind me. As I sifted through the mess I found a picture of me and Jake taken about a week ago I looked happy, happier than I ever did with Edward. I paused for a moment, was I making a mistake? Just because Edward was gone didn't mean I would never be happy. I made my choice. I grabbed the picture and tossed it to the side under it was my passport. Even though Edward left me, Edward did not deserve to die. I grabbed the passport and chucked it into my small bag. I threw the bag over my shoulder and proceeded past Jacob keeping my head down; I couldn't even look at him.

"So that's it, huh! You're going to leave me for him, if you don't remember he left you Bella he didn't want you anymore." He said as he grabbed my arm and spun me around with a little too much force. "What the hell are you thinking?" He spat in my face.

"He does not deserve to die, Jacob! I'm going, and there is not a damn thing you can say to me that will change my mind. Tell Charlie that I left with Alice and that I love him and that'll be back soon." Jacob's face then crumbled he looked devastated. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

"Listen," I said as I put my hands on each of his arms. "I'm going to be alright I have Alice. This is going to work I can feel it. I can't let him do this to himself out of guilt. He doesn't deserve it. I'm sorry Jacob, but there is still a part of me that loves him. I think I may love you too, if you give me the chance. I hope you will forgive me. " I quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before heading for the car promising I would never look back. I ran to the black Mercedes, passport in hand, and jumped into the passenger side. "Go!" I yelled as I stared at the floor board not daring to look back to see Jacob's devastated face. Alice obeyed my command and floored it out of Forks to the airport.

When we arrived at the airport we were stopped at customs by a large man who clearly hadn't bathed in the past few days. Alice entranced him speaking sweet nothings into his ear. He let us skip to the front of the line. Must be nice. We finally boarded the plane and got to our seats. I had time to think once we got in the air. Did I lie to Jacob? Could I truly pick him over Edward once we were reunited? Thinking his name still made my heart ache. Could I ever get over get over my love for Edward, even if I tried? Maybe I was broken and no one could fix me but Edward. I thought of Jacob, his chocolate brown eyes, russet skin and fur, his onyx hair. My mouth formed a smile. All the time I spent with Jacob did not mend my broken heart; it was more like putting a bandage on it. It would stop the bleeding, but never truly heal. Being with Jacob was so different from being with Edward. He was warm. I could have an intimate relationship with him, and Charlie would be so pleased. Then I thought about what I'd be giving up. Edward was certainly more noble and safe. I looked over to Alice, she looked back at me and smiled. Another thing I'd be giving up, my friendship with Alice. Alice, in a way, kept me sane in Edward's absence. I sent her countless emails, although they never sent I still felt as if she could read them.

My stomach growled. Good. I need to clear my mind. I reached under my seat for my small brown satchel purse, which rarely got any use. I rummaged through it for any source of sustenance I could find. My hand finally graced over a plastic wrapper. I grabbed the object and pulled it out. A chocolate chip granola bar I stowed away in here months ago for school. I unwrapped the bar and crunched down on it. Mmm. Chocolate chip was always my favorite. I looked down at my watch. I still had four more hours on the flight until we reached our destination. I plunged my hand back into the satchel to find something to occupy my attention. Although I should be freaking out right now, I felt eerily calm, as if I knew that everything would work out right in the end. No matter what end that would be. My hand found something cold and metallic. I pulled out the device to discover it was my iPod that Renee got my 15th birthday years ago. It still irked me that she spent so much money on the silly thing when she could have gotten me an mp3 player that did the same thing for much cheaper, but she insisted. It had been months since I'd listened to a single lyric or melody of a song. I had not been able to make through a song without somehow relating it to Edward in some shape or way. What better time than now to test my strength. I searched my bag for some headphones. Damn, there was none in my bag.

"What are you looking for?" Alice asked curiously.

"I was going to listen to my iPod, but I can't find my headphones." I replied. Alice pushed on the button to signal to the attendant. The hostess quickly made her way over to our aisle.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" She asked in a pleasant voice.

"I would like the purchase some headphones, please." Alice spoke in a charming voice.

"Here, take these," the flight attendant said as she handed them over to Alice. "Don't worry about them they are on the house."

"Thank you." Alice smiled back. "Here you go Bella." She plugged the headphones into my iPod.

"Thanks, Alice."

I pushed the button to power up my iPod and it flickered to life. It was already on a song, halfway through. I must have turned it off in the middle of the song before the last time I put it up. I hit play.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite you bones_

_And I will try to fix you._

The song fit my situation so perfectly, as if it was purposely placed on that song during that part. I soon drifted off to sleep I was exhausted. I dreamt. I was in a cottage in the woods; it was the most beautiful place I could ever imagine. A pair of pale white hands hugged my hips. _Good Morning Mrs. Cullen._ It was Edward. I looked up into the mirror in front of me. I was beautiful, perfect. My eyes matched Edward's topaz irises. I turned around to kiss Edward. As I pulled away I whispered _Catch me if you can._ I was out the window in a blur running at lightening fast speed. Edward was at my heels. I suddenly stopped and changed direction. I was hunting. When I came upon my prey I recognized them instantly, it was Angela hiking with her boyfriend Eric. My body flung towards them and my teeth sank into their necks. Alice stood over me "Bella! Bella, wake up!" My eyes snapped open. My heart was beating erratically and my breaths were short and quick.

"Thanks," I spoke.

"No problem." Alice smiled back. "We are about 10 minutes out get your stuff together. We need to prompt if we are to make it in time. Edward is making his way the Volturi now. He is going to ask them to kill him. He will be there in about 20 minutes. If we hurry we may be able to catch him before he goes in."

"Okay." I said calmly. Maybe after I "saved" Edward it would be easy to move on with Jake. I have been at ease this entire time through this roller coaster ride. Surely this would be just as easy.

"Just follow my lead." Alice instructed.

Once we were off the plane, Alice once again got us through customs fairly quick with her charm and wit. We made it out to the parking lot. She scanned the parking lot for about 2 seconds before making a B-line for a yellow sports car. As we got closer I noticed it was a Porsche. She looked around quickly fiddled with door handle and was in.

"Works every time, hurry get in." She instructed.

"Grand theft auto?" I asked as I buckled in.

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed." Alice chimed.

"Not today." I replied plainly.

Alice whipped the car back and out of the parking spot and raced toward the road. I started to feel adrenaline. I couldn't decide if it was the speed of the car or the fact that I'd be seeing Edward once again after months with no contact. The butterflies in my stomach started to churn and I felt nauseous. I took a deep breath in and stared down at the floor board. I practiced breathing it kept my mind and body occupied. I clasped my hands in front of me. The sun beat softly through my cracked window. The sunlight hit my scar and reflected with a subtle shimmer. The scar was from my ordeal with James when Edward had to suck out the venom out to prevent me from changing into vampire. I couldn't help imaging what would have happened if he wasn't able to suck out the venom. I didn't even want to think about it.

"They refused him!" Alice spoke all of a sudden.

"What does this mean?" I asked.

"The Volturi told him no. He is going to make a scene and reveal himself in the sunlight. He is waiting for the sun to be directly overhead when the square is at it's most populated. He is planning on noon." I stared back down at my scar as the sunlight made it shimmer, imaging Edward's skin glistening in the sunlight. I looked at the clock. It read 11:53. My heart dropped. All of my confidence suddenly vanished. I suddenly realized how painful this would be if the plan failed and I lost Edward.

"How far to Volterra?" I asked panic stricken, reality finally settling in.

"Ten minutes, but I can make it five. Listen, Bella you are going to have to run in by yourself. He will hear me coming and think I'm bluffing. He will rush into it. He will be under the clock tower; once we get in the city you will see it. It's huge even you can't miss it." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"Wait." Alice look confused. "It's Saint Markus Day," she scoffed as though it was an inside joke. She looked over at my confused face. "It's a festival the city of Volterra holds every year to commemorate Saint Markus for driving the vampires out the city. Funny. Anyhow there are going to be a lot of people for the parade when Edward is planning to reveal himself. You are going to have to make it through the crowd."

Great what else could go wrong. We pulled into the city and came to a halt due to traffic. Alice weaved around cars in spots that were way to small for the car to fit in. We were stopped by two guards. My hand reached for the door.

"Bella, you have to go now! You have two minutes, Go!" she yelled frantically. I sprung out of the car onto my feet and ran in the direction of the crowd. I was in a sea of red capes and I couldn't see anything.

A/N

Whew! Alright guys this is one of my first fanfics. I have several other starts but none of them are this long. This took me awhile to write so please give me a review if you would like me to continue the story or to give me any constructive criticism. It would be greatly appreciated. This is all I have done of this story so far and still don't know what direction I want to take this in, so if you would like more please let me know and review so I will be encouraged to write more. Thanks for reading! :)

Cassandra.


	2. Chapter 2

My feet scurried across the cobblestone ground. No matter what direction I looked hundreds of people in red surrounded me. When I finally pushed my way to the heart of the crowd; they were going in two different directions. A roll of nausea hit me, I was lost. I didn't know which direction to take. This was it this was the end. Suddenly the clock tower bellowed. My head snapped in the direction of the loud bell and I was off again. My feet stumbled over each other shoving people as they yelled obscenities at me in Italian. It was a miracle I haven't fallen yet. The roar of the crowd grown. Oh no! Did he do it? Did he reveal himself? Have I missed my chance? No. Suddenly a fountain appeared right in my path. I stopped. I saw him, and he was just as painfully beautiful as I remembered.

"Dong!" The clock bellowed again and time stood still for a moment. Was that the 10th or 11th time? I couldn't remember, but there was absolutely no way around the fountain without sacrificing important time.

"Edward, don't!" I screamed at the top of my lungs pleading. He didn't hear me. His eyes were closed, and his face, eerily calm. I threw my feet over the edge of the fountain and trudged through the shin deep water, still screaming as loud as I could. My attempts were futile. The water clung to my legs begging me not to go, but I forced my way through.

"Dong!" the tower bellowed once more. I could feel my body on the edge of exhaustion. My eyes were fixated on Edward, he did not move into the sunlight but neared the edge of the shadows dangerously close.

"No! Edward!" I screamed once again. I still had a moment, a second to save Edward.

"Dong!" the clocked bellowed for the last time. I jumped free from the waters of the fountain. I looked to my right and noticed a small girl tugging on her mother's red cloak pointing in the direction of Edward. I was too late his skin glistened reflecting rays of sunlight. No one noticed only the girl. I was finally to my destination. My body smacked into his and I would have fallen backwards if his arms didn't instinctively wrapped around my waist.

"Heaven," he spoke. "So Carlisle was right."

"Edward! You have to move!" I shouted.

"You still smell good," he noted. "Maybe it is Hell. Whatever I'll take it." He said still speaking nonsense.

"Edward, open your eyes!" I commanded. "I'm alive, dammit!"

His eyes opened. "Bella?" he finally realized that I was alive and here. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the shadows behind a large pillar. We were safe and a wave a relief washed over my body. I let my body give into exhaustion. My body fell against his and I finally felt safe. His hands encapsulated my face and pulled me towards his. He kissed me. The kiss was rough and harsh, like he was waiting for it. I couldn't process what was happening it was all too fast. Finally I put my hands up in protest and shoved his chest. It made no matter, he couldn't feel me wriggling trying to get free of this unwanted kiss. His mouth moved away from my lips and reached my neck.

"Edward, stop!" I finally gasped, giving one more forceful shove to his chest. I looked up at him, eyes narrowed. He looked shocked and confused. He was completely baffled by my resistance. I saw Alice approaching out of the corner of my eye, and heard the door behind Edward and I buckle and open. Exhaustion set in. My eyelids suddenly felt extremely heavy, my surroundings spun, and my feet gave out. I was out like a light.

When my eyes fluttered open I was in a car. I shifted my eyes to the window it was dark, but I could still see that we were still in Italy. My head felt as if it been hammered by a dump truck. I looked over and saw Edward manning the wheel.

"What happened?" I asked, confused.

"You mean before or after my kiss knocked you out?" He smirked. Is that what he really thought happened? He must be delusional.

"After," I retorted annoyed.

"Well, the Volturi came and they were not very pleased with my actions. To make a long story short they let us go with one small stipulation," he replied.

"And that is?" I asked fishing for more details.

"Not important, we'll discuss it later. However I would like to clarify my departure from Forks with you," he looked over at me gauging my response. I didn't care to hear his story. Plain and simple he left me, and nothing could change that.

"Bella, I know you must be hurt, and I feel like such an idiot for leaving you. I thought it would be safer for you. You don't know how agonizing it was to lie to you when I left. I thought it would best, a clean break, and that you would heal. The months ahead were miserable. I didn't hunt, I didn't talk to Carlisle, I even though about going rouge, but I did not want to upset my family. The point is I'm sorry and now we can start on a clean slate. I promise to you Bella, this will never happen again," He was done explaining himself.

More like making up bullshit and malarkey to try to win me back, but I couldn't help to have feelings towards him. His words, true or not, made me feel loads better. I didn't know what to do. I was at a crossroads. My thoughts drifted to Jake. It would kill me to see him hurting, especially after I promised everything would be fine. However, I couldn't let my mixed emotions get in the way of what needed to be done.

"So what you think we can just pick up where we left off like nothing happened?" I asked angrily.

"Of course not, Bella. I know you are probably still in shock, and it may take time, but Bella I've already waited 100 years for you. What's a little while longer? You are my life, my existence. Without you everything is pointless, which is why I went to the Volturi when I thought you were gone."

His words made my heart do a flip. Why? Why did I still have feelings for him? The man that left me, in the woods, alone. Maybe he was telling the truth, why would he lie anyway? It's not like I am special, but every time I made an excuse for Edward's absence all I could think about was Jacob and how he pulled my out of my slump. Could I really forsake Jake's feelings for my own? And what were my feelings? I obviously was not over Edward, but my heart yearned for Jacob as well. Each scenario I ran through my head still left someone hurt. I can't make this decision now, I need to see Jake.

"Edward," his name felt like velvet brushing my lips, "I need time. I have to think things over. I am not saying we will not work out, I don't know what is going to happen. I just need time to think, to be alone."

"Alone?" He asked. "Or with Jacob?"

He knew.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied. I didn't want him to know about Jake, I was a coward.

"Alice had her suspicions and she was right. Bella I hope you know you're a terrible liar." He smiled back at me. "Always have been, my love."

The butterflies began to assault my tummy. Why? Even when he was insulting me he could provoke romantic feelings out of me. I remained silent.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it, I honestly rather you not. These are the consequences I have to deal with for leaving you. It's natural for a human to cling on to another in a time of need, and perhaps develop…romantic… feelings for this person."

Edward was having difficulties conveying his message, something I had never experienced before. He really was telling the truth.

"However I do have to say your safety is at risk with Jacob and I don't know exactly how to handle that. You know I can't protect you in La Push, it's their territory." He spoke solemnly.

"You won't have to," I scoffed, "Jacob would never hurt me."

I couldn't believe he was pulling the safety card. Jacob could never harm me, right? My thoughts lingered to Emily's scars from Sam. Sam snapped and she was standing too close. The thought of it made me shudder.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Bella. From what Alice described, Jacob wasn't too far from phasing in front of you before your departure to Italy." Edward retorted. "If he harmed you in anyway I don't think I'll be able to control myself. Treaty or no, Jacob would never see the light of day again." He grinded his teeth.

I shivered again. I didn't want to imagine what would happen if Edward attacked Jacob, neither outcome made me happy.

"I'm sorry," Edward noticed he was making me uncomfortable, "it's just hard to control my emotions with this subject."

"It's okay," I spoke softly. "Where are we going?" I asked changing the subject, staring out into the dark night.

"We are headed to a private airport to head back to Forks. We are taking Carlisle's private jet. We should be back in Forks by the morning." He spoke.

"Good," I sighed relieved. If Charlie was staying at the Clearwater's to help like his texts said he may not even know I'm gone as long as Jacob hasn't spilled the beans.

"I'll leave you be when we get back to Forks. I'll give you all the distance you need. When you want to talk you know where I am." He smiled.

I smiled back. I couldn't help feeling safe and happy with Edward. I reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I really hope this all works out Bella. I don't know how to live without you." His eyes were full of hope and despair.

I didn't know what to say. Edward was breaking my heart, but I knew rejecting Jacob would make me feel the same way.

"Why did you have to leave?" I asked rhetorically. I laid my head on his shoulder. "If you wouldn't have everything would be the same and I would not have to choose." I sighed.

"I'm sorry," was all he said. It's all he could say.

He buried his head into my hair and kissed my head. His beautiful toxic scent filled my nostrils. I couldn't allow myself to succumb to him without having a clear head, and without seeing Jacob. I pulled away and leaned my head against the cold window, it didn't feel much different. I looked back at him and smiled. I didn't want him to think he did anything wrong.

"Are we almost there?" I asked trying to avert awkwardness.

"We are approaching the runway now. If you look ahead you may be able to see the jet," he pointed in the direction of the jet.

I squinted my eyes and stared out in the direction that Edward pointed. The outline of a black jet started to come into view. It was huge.

"Is this only for us?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, Ms. Swan," he replied in a sweet voice.

Edward started to bring the car to a halt. He switched the engine off and before I could unbuckle myself he was opening my door. I grinned at him as I stepped out of the vehicle. He already had my small bag in his hands.

"This way," he said as he reached his hand for mine.

I didn't resist, what would be the point? His cold marble hands intertwined with mine. It felt homey. He led me up the ramp of the jet. The inside was extravagant. He sat me in the back next to the huge flat screen television. I don't think I've ever seen one this big. Edward started to move to the front.

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Someone has to fly the plane, dear." He spoke with a smile.

"You're flying!" I asked shocked.

"Don't worry we will be fine," he reassured.

I settled back in my seat as Edward took the captain's seat. I didn't have any interest in the T.V. but I really didn't want to have any more awkward conversations with Edward, so I switched it on. Nothing peaked my interest, as I flipped mindlessly through the channels. I finally stopped on the food network. Maybe I could make something new for Charlie, when I got back. Although he usually made a face when I prepared anything out of the ordinary for him, but he'd always try it. I started thinking of Jacob again. I really hope he will give me another chance. If he doesn't, I would understand but would be crushed. Jacob's devastated face kept flashing in my head. He would never forgive me. Why should he? He spent months trying to rehabilitate me from my depressed state that Edward put me in, and now here I was running to his side. I was such a fool to think everything could just go back to normal. I betrayed him. Plain and simple.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked looking back. "You're crying. I'm sorry if I did something to make you upset, my love."

"No it's not you," I replied wiping my face. "Don't worry about me, I'm just thinking."

"Maybe you should stop thinking. You are probably still exhausted. There is a pillow and blanket in the compartment under the bench next to you. You should get some rest." He said concerned.

"Thanks," I replied.

I did as instructed and pulled out the huge down comforter and fluffy pillow out from under the velvet bench. I placed the pillow at the top of the long bench seat and kicked my shoes off. I grabbed the comforter and laid down with it on the soft pillow top. I succumbed into a long needed restful sleep. When I wake I will be back home and hopefully see my Jacob again.

A/N Sorry this one is shorter. Like I said first fanfic so these chapters probably are not going to be super long. I know where is Jacob? He is coming in the next chapter trust me. This is primarily a J/B fanfic but there may be some E/B in there too. I needed to show the dilemma she is in, and that she still loves Edward, although she may not want to. Hope you liked it thanks for reading and please review. It helps keep me motivated.


	3. Chapter 3

The loud noise of thunder awoke me. I sat up startled forgetting where I was. I looked around and nothing was what I expected. I was at home in my bed in my old tattered pajamas. Was it all a dream? I got up and looked out my window, it was dawn. I ran my fingers through my hair compulsively, wondering if my brain could even conjure up a dream of that magnitude. I spotted the one lone purse that I brought to Forks from Arizona. I knelt down beside it and dumped it out. My passport was the first thing to fall out. I opened it up warily, not sure if I wanted it to be a dream or reality. The passport revealed the authenticity of my trip, it was stamped for Italy. I sighed, a small part of me wished it never happened, that Alice never showed up and Edward was still out of sight and out of mind. I shoved everything back into the satchel bag and put it back into my closet where it would remain. I passed a mirror on the way back to my bed. I looked terrible. Jetlag, maybe? My hair was coated in grease and I looked as if I hadn't slept in ages. I was in desperate need of a shower. I went back to the closet to retrieve my favorite pair of blue jeans and sweater. As I was leaving my room I noticed a note on my night stand. I dropped my clothes on the bed and picked up the note and carefully opened it.

Bella,

I hope you are not upset with me without saying goodbye. You know where I am. Me and my family are waiting on you when you wake up. I will give you all the time you need to think. Just don't do anything reckless, I can't lose you again. Call me.

Edward

A short and simple note, it was innocent enough, but before I ventured to the Cullens I had to talk to Jacob first. My heart raced, I was still unsure if Jacob would even want to talk to me. The thought made my throat close up and heart drop. I planned to leave after my shower. I rushed in the shower. I didn't give the warm water time to untie the knots in my back. I began conditioning my hair before my shampoo was washed out. When I was sure I was clean, I hastily shut off the water and started out of the shower. My foot slipped on the tile floor and I just barely caught myself on the shower curtain before my naked body collided with the hard ground. I need to slow down before I kill myself, I thought. I dried myself of poorly and threw on my clothes. I tied my wet hair back into a pony tail. I hurried back into my room and grabbed my truck keys and ran down the stairs. I started for the door knob when I heard Charlie yell for me.

"Bella!" He asked, looking surprised to see me.

"Dad, listen I can explain," I stuttered out. I completely forgot about Charlie. I was grounded for sure.

"That's alright Bells, Jacob already told me that you were planning on staying the weekend with Alice. I just didn't think you'd be home this early," Charlie replied while sipping his coffee.

"Um, yeah. The rest of the Cullens came back last night and I came home because I didn't think you'd want me to stay with the boys being there and such," I lied poorly.

"They came back?" he asked looking surprised and a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, Esme missed Forks, I guess." I replied a bit impatiently.

"So is that where you are going now?" he asked.

"No," I replied quickly, "I'm going to see Jacob."

"Oh well, Good. Better get going then," Charlie replied with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad."

The cold air hit me in the face, I still wasn't completely awake and it didn't help that my hair was dripping wet. I carefully made my way into my truck. I stuck my key in the ignition and turned it. It did not turn over. No not now, please. I tried it again this time pumping the gas pedal. Still nothing. You have got to be kidding me! I jumped out of the truck and opened the hood pretending to know what I was looking at. I was lost, I didn't know where to begin. I sighed put my head against my arm.

"Need a ride?" Charlie asked making his way down the steps.

Normally I would do anything to avoid an awkward ride with Charlie in his cruiser, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Sure," I replied. "Thanks"

"No problem."

The ride was short and quiet he didn't bring up Edward at all, and I was thankful for that. He did ask me how things were going with Jake. Whatever that meant. Charlie never hid the fact that preferred Jake over Edward.

"Do I need to come back and get you after work?" Charlie asked as I exited the cruiser.

"Probably not, Jacob should be able to give me a ride back." I replied.

"Okay, have fun! Don't worry about your curfew tonight." He replied excitedly. "Just be back before 3," He amended.

I waved good bye as he sped off for work. He never usually sped, but then again he was never usually late. I turned to face the house. My heart began pounding. I was incredibly nervous. What if he didn't want to talk to me? I pushed all the negative thoughts out of my head and headed toward the front door. Before I could knock the door opened abruptly. I was startled and stepped back missing the step to the porch. Immediately a warm arm wrapped around my back before I went tumbling backward.

"Already trying to kill yourself? Have you even been back for a whole day? That must be a new record, Bells." Jacob joked. To my surprise his face or tone held no resentment. I was sure he'd be angry or at least upset.

"Shut it, Black," I replied playfully. "You're the one busting open doors like Rambo."

He made a half smile at me.

"You know that didn't make any sense, right?" He laughed.

"I'm not good at thinking on my feet," I admitted.

"Or walking on them, apparently," he retorted.

I shoved my fist into his bare chest. He grabbed my balled up fist and pulled me into his arms. I mimicked his actions and wrapped my arms around him holding tightly.

"I'm sorry," was all I could mutter out.

"No I'm sorry. I was so selfish before. I just don't want to lose you, you're my world."

How could I be so lucky? He astonishingly wasn't mad. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve either of them, but somehow they both wanted me.

"I don't deserve you," I replied shaking my head.

"Don't say that!" He smiled back at me. "Follow me, I want to show you something."

Jacob led me back to the garage, where we spent countless hours laughing and fixing up the bikes.

"Tada!" He said as we turned the corner. "I fixed the Rabbit. Now we can use my car and save you some gas."

"That's awesome, Jake!"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the passenger seat. He was elated. I could tell that he took a lot of pride in his work.

"Let's take her for a spin!" He exclaimed while opening my door.

I got in reluctantly, he might be a little too excited to be driving. He slid across the hood of the car like action heroes do in movies. I giggled. It was too easy to be happy around Jake. He jumped in through the window of the driver side and started the car. I turned quite as he started down the road. I thought we were going to the beach, but we were headed for Forks.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jake finally asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Come on, you can't lie to me anymore." He probed.

"I'm just thinking about my options," I admitted.

"Options, what options?"

"Edward, I just don't know what to tell him."

"You don't have to tell him anything. You did your part, you saved him, and now they should be gone for good."

I hesitated to speak. I should have thought to explain to him earlier.

"Jake, they're back, all of them. I don't think they are planning on leaving again. Edward is trying to win me back."

The car skidded to stop and he pulled off of the highway. This is exactly what I was afraid of. He was going to overreact.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I was getting around to it."

Suddenly he was out of the car slamming the door hard on his way out. I shuffled trying to unbuckle myself to go after him.

"Jake!" I called after him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"So what, you thought you could just drag me along while you made up your mind! Did you think I wouldn't care? That you could just switch out between us like you're some divorced couple's kid?"

"Jake please," I begged with tears in my eyes. "Let me explain."

"You know what Bella, you were right about one thing," he said as he turned around to face me. "You don't deserve me," He spat at me coldly pointing at me.

He turned to his newly running car and punched the hood of the car leaving a huge dent in it. He was angry, too angry. If he didn't cool it he would transform in front of me. I suddenly thought of Emily and her scars. I shuddered

"Jake calm down," I commanded. I put my hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Don't touch me!" He threw his arm back and I stumbled back onto a rock falling back in the process.

"BACK OFF, BLACK!" I heard a familiar voice in the woods. Edward.

"Edward, no!" I yelled jumping up.

"You brought him here!" Jacob yelled in my direction.

"No!" I yelled.

"Bella, are you hurt, my love?" Edward asked approaching our direction.

"I'm fine. It was an accident!" I sniped back.

"If you ever touch her again…"

A pair of pale white hands wrapped around me and flung me back, standing in between me and my estranged lover. Edward shoved Jacob back into the air and Jacob changed into his wolf form. This was going to be bad.

"No, no! Stop!" I ran in between them putting my arms up defensively. "You can't hurt each other without hurting me!" There was a double meaning in my words.

I looked into the wolfs huge brown eyes. Begging him to stay to give me a second chance.

Jacob's growling ceased. I lifted my hand to comb through his fur.

"Please, calm down. I can explain everything."

Suddenly Edward was at my side pulling me away from Jake.

"He's too dangerous Bella back off." Edward commanded.

Jacob's demeanor changed in an instant. He was on his heels again growling viciously in our direction and then he was gone disappearing into the woods.

"Jacob!" I yelled after him attempting to follow, but my arm was restrained by Edward.

"Let go of me!" I screamed yanking my arm away.

"Don't you understand, Bella? If I wasn't here he would have hurt you and I cannot allow you to be hurt."

"I had it under control and so did Jake. You were the one that pushed him over the edge!"

I was enraged and upset. The tears began to roll.

"Why the hell did you come here anyway?"

"You disappeared, Bella. Alice couldn't see you anymore and I panicked so I disabled your truck, but then she saw you leaving with Charlie and heading to the reservation. I rushed to the border but you were already at Jake's so I waited and you guys just so happened to pass the border when Jake stopped the car. I had Alice drop off my car at the border in case you needed a ride."

"I don't need a ride from you!"

"Bella, you have no way home. Please just get in." He motioned towards the silver Volvo just around the corner.

I walked past him in silence not taking even one glance at the car. I would walk. It was only about a ten mile trek. There was no way I was getting into a car with _him_ no matter how cold it got. Edward didn't say anything else to me rather followed close behind in his car. I was so pissed I could not believe Edward would follow me all the way out here. Actually, I could. He was always so concerned about my safety and the Cullens seemed to believe that Jacob and the pack were dangerous. It was too one-sided and hypocritical. The Cullens were just as dangerous as Jacob and the pack. The wind began to pick up and the sun faded into a silhouette of clouds and then I heard it, thunder. It was quite and far away at first but became closer with each step. I instinctively grabbed the hood of my jacket and pit it up. I was already freezing and the rain was about to make it ten times worse. Edward honked the horn. I glared back at him. Rain began to fall hard and cold. I shivered I felt like an icicle and have probably only gone one mile.

"Bella!" Edward boomed. "Get in the car now!" He sounded panicked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Victoria." It was all he said it was all he needed to say. I rushed to the Volvo, fearing for my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I slammed the door of the silver car, the very same one I swore not to get in. Edward peeled off of the curb onto the slick wet road slipping and sliding around the corners. The threat was very real, Victoria had a personal vendetta against me and she would not stop until my heart stopped beating. My thoughts suddenly went to Jake.

"We have to warn Jacob!" I screamed staring out the window into the woods.

"We don't have time. Jacob will be fine, he and the pack can handle her if she comes their way, but she shouldn't. For all we know she doesn't even know that they exist." Edward glanced over at me. "I'm sorry about earlier I just couldn't bear the thought that you could be hurt."

I kept my eyes out the window into the woods worrying sick about Jacob's safety.

"What's the plan?" I finally asked.

"Well so far she still thinks that our family is no longer in Forks. She visited the house but Alice must have evacuated my family before she arrived. She is staying in the area though and she hasn't been able to pin point your scent. She is not even sure you are alive or still in Forks. Jacob's scent is all over you so it's confusing her I believe. We are going back to the house to talk with Carlisle and see what he thinks we should do."

"We need to find Jake. He needs to know what's going on."

"Bella the most important thing right now is your safety. I cannot allow that to be compromised with unneeded impracticalities."

I finally snapped, I could no longer hold in all of my feelings.

"What is wrong with you? You promised me that you would give me time to think and time to talk with Jake, but you did everything in your power to make that not happen."

"My first priority is your safety."

"Bullshit, God shut up with the safety shit," the gloves were off and I was not going to play little miss backboneless Bella anymore. "Jacob is _not_ a threat to me and you know that! You just can't stand that I may choose him over you. You are so self-absorbed that you don't care about anything but yourself and mask it with your concern of my safety. I never thought that _you _of all people would stoop that low."

"Bella you are angry and afraid, you probably feel a bit helpless. You are not in your right mind. You _will_ make the right choice, you just have to open your eyes."

"I already made the _right _choice before, but Mr. Right abandoned me." I replied in pain.

"Bella, I left you be-"

"Shut the hell up! I already heard your excuses and I am done! Stop being so self-righteous, you aren't fooling anyone!"

I let it out, I let it all out all of my pent up emotion was spewing out of me and it felt so good. After my wave of relief I felt regret, although most of the things I said was true I never truly wanted to hurt anyone in this situation. I somehow hurt both of them in the process. Was I horrible person, am I just meant to be alone. I was afraid to look over at Edward, I did anyway. His eyes were focused on the road no expression he looked lifeless. I could tell my words had upset him. I would have apologized but it would have made it worse because I wasn't sorry about what I said, I was just sorry that I hurt him. The speedometer creeped it's way over 100. Usually I would protest but I was exhausted, exhausted from crying and screaming. I just wanted to go home and sleep and be by myself, but of course that could not happen not in these circumstances. Victoria had a knack of showing up at the absolute worst time. On top of all this hurting the two people that cared for me the most a dangerous vampire wanted me dead. I wanted to nap but just as the thought popped in my head we rounded the corner to the driveway of the Cullen's house. Edward parked jerkily and flew to my side of the car, opening the door for me. I didn't budge. I did not want to face his family.

"Bella?" he asked, politely.

"Just give me a second. I'll be in soon." I replied.

"Fine."

He left the door open and walked into the house. I didn't want to follow I wanted to see Jake. I grabbed the small silver phone in my pocket that I barely used and dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Jacob," I paused I wanted to tell him so much, but I didn't want him to do anything rash. "Call me asap. Victoria is back, I'm sorry how things left off. I'm at the Cullens." I snapped the phone shut. I reopened it and tried again, this time it rang but it was only a tease. I finally dialed his house phone. Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"Billy? Is Jake around?"

"No, I thought he was with you?"

"He was but he took off. Can you just tell him to call me. It's important."

"Okay Bella. Are you okay? Do I need to call Charlie for you?" Billy noticed the edge in my voice.

"No , I'm fine, I just need Jacob to call me."

"I'll let him know as soon as he gets back."

"Thanks."

I hung up my phone hoping it would ring and Jake would be on the other line, it didn't. I looked up to see Alice sitting on the top step of the porch watching me, making sure I didn't take off probably. She smiled at me and motioned me to come out of the car to her. I complied. Alice was still my friend she couldn't help that her brother is an ass.

"Hey." I finally spoke to Alice.

"I don't know how you attract so much danger Bella. You are like a ticking time-bomb." She joked. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck giving me a slight hug. I looked in the doorway and noticed that no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked curiously.

"Hunting, we haven't fed in a while and we need to be our strongest if Victoria comes back around."

"Why aren't you hunting?" I probed.

"Someone has to watch you." She said matter of factually. "And besides I can see if Victoria changes her mind and heads back."

"She left?" I asked in shock. I turned away from her to stare into the woods. "Why?"

"I don't know. I think she figured out that I saw her coming to the house. She is being very careful to not make decisions. She's playing smart."

I didn't reply instead I kept scanning the woods looking for any indication of Jacob. Nothing, of course, he didn't even know where I was if he was looking for me which I doubted. I just wanted to fix things I was tired of all the brokenness. I longed for a way for us all to be happy whether I was with Jacob or Edward I didn't want to hurt anyone. I seriously considered Edward as an option, but that option was diminishing. Edward was too controlling and over-protective. Jacob could protect me and still let me be me. However I could not ignore the impact that Edward made in my life. Edward and I were perfect, too perfect in fact. Everyone dreams of the perfect life, but what they don't tell you is that a perfect life is a rather boring life.

"Are you hungry?" Alice finally broke the silence.

"Uh, I guess I could eat." I replied following her into the house.

"Okay, Chicken Parmesan good?" She asked while gracefully leaping over the counter.

"Sure."

Normally I'd prepare it for myself, but I wanted some time to myself and try to get a hold of Jake again. I started to walk towards the door to the back porch.

"Don't even think about taking off now, okay?"

I didn't reply. I was already aware that I was on lock down, the Cullens personal prisoner. I turned the knob to the door that led to the expansive back porch and took a seat on a chair. I dialed Jake again, nothing. Alice joined me on the back porch.

"Food is in the oven."

"Thanks." I replied plainly.

"I'm sorry you are stuck here, but it's for your own good. We all care about you Bella." Alice added sounding sad.

"It's not your fault I'm upset," I replied guilty. I did not want to upset Alice too.

"I know, I just don't want you to blame Edward either."

"I don't."

"I'm not trying to tell you who to choose, but have you ever considered the fact that Jacob hasn't imprinted in you?"

I paused for a moment. I actually have never thought of that. I started to doubt mine and Jacob's relationship once more.

"I just don't want either of you to end up hurt in the end. Edward is my brother and I want him to be happy, but I also want you to be happy. What if somewhere down the road, if you choose Jacob, he imprints on someone and you're kicked to the curb?"

I remained silent. Almost half of his pack has imprinted it was very likely that Jacob could imprint on someone else and almost have no choice in the matter to leave me. My thoughts lingered to Leah, she was always angry and bitter; she used those feelings to mask her sadness. Her and Sam were the perfect couple and all of a sudden Sam imprinted and Leah was left alone. I did not want to go through that pain. I don't know if I could bear something like that once more. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I blinked them away.

"Jacob can't promise you his heart _forever_."

The loud ding of the oven knocked me out of my stupor.

"Sounds like the food is ready, I'll go prepare it for you. I'll see you inside."

"I'll be in soon." I replied.

"Take your time." She smiled back at me.

I was almost certain about my decision to be with Jake, but now I was unsure. I was still angry with Edward, but my feelings for him remained deep inside buried underneath. I sighed loudly and put my head in between my knees. Why was this so hard? I heard a crackling in the woods and my head snapped up. I slowly got to my feet and took a step off the porch.

"Hello?" I asked into the woods.

Alice was right I was attracted to danger like a moth to a flame. I inched my way closer to the edge of the forest. I heard it again. Like something or someone stepping on a branch.

"Hello?" I asked again.

Suddenly a large brown figure appeared in front of me. I screamed loudly and stumbled backwards my foot catching a branch in the process causing me to fall back.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream. I heard a whir of wind as Alice stood over me.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked into the woods.

Alice reached down and picked me up with her icy hands. My gaze finally met what had startled me. It was Jacob.

"Jake!" I yelled in excitement and tugged to get free of Alice's hands. She let go reluctantly, she knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I crashed into him and was engulfed in fur. It was strange hugging him while in wolf form but he still felt warm and like Jacob. I detangled my hand out of his long unruly fur and looked up at him. He was almost 2 feet taller than I while in his wolf form.

"Well…" I trailed off gesturing to his body.

"Aren't you going to change? I want to explain everything." I was still unsure about Jacob's feelings toward me. I wasn't sure if he was still angry and it was difficult to read him.

He grunted and nervously dug at the ground.

I became annoyed. "Seriously, Jake? You aren't going to talk to me? Why did you even come then?" I asked angrily.

A low growl emitted from Jake. He looked frustrated. He still made no attempt to leave and change. He was still digging at the ground and acting frantic. I looked down to the dirt. He wasn't digging he was writing. In big smears of mud read 'I can't'.

"You can't what? Change?"

Jacob nodded.

"How peculiar," Alice noted.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I started blurting out questions, but stopped realizing Jake had no way of communicating with me.

"It's useless." Alice added. "If you want to talk to him you will have to wait on Edward. He will be the only one that can hear him."

Jacob growled in protest, but Alice was right the only way to regain communication with Jake was through Edward. Terrific.


End file.
